Stupid stuff inside, just click and read
by mksanime
Summary: Contains Mksanime’s drabbles and oneshots, Multiple Sakura pairings..Chpt 1: Sakux, Chpt 2: Kakasaku Chpt 3: ShinoSaku Chpt 4: ItaSaku Chpt 5: GaaraSaku Chpt 6 is up: Continuation to Chpt 2 kakasaku
1. So that’s why she kept on missing traini

**Mksanime:** So here I am again, writing a new fic.. blah blah blah.. Anywho this fic will be drabbles and one-shots

**Warning-** there's gonna be a bit lime in this chapter.. so don't go flaming me and crap.. I warned u!

**_Summary:_ **Contains Mksnaime's drabbles and one-shots.. Saku x pairings

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto… SO there!

**Mksanime's drabbles**

_**So that's why she kept on missing trainings**_

OooOOOooOOOoOoOOOOoOOoOOOooOooOoOOooOOOooO

Sasuke wondered why his female teammate keeps on missing trainings, they all did. So he got assigned to check on Sakura, much to Naruto's dismay.

So here he is now knocking on door of her house, which no one was answering. He sighed as he opened the door

'She didn't even lock it' he thought, as he continued to walk up the stairs towards her room, he was about to knock when he heard a sound that came from her room.

Being the curious one that he is, he pressed his ear on the door listening carefully.

"Oh yes….." a lust filled sound reached his ear, as his sweat slowly rolled down his cheeks.

A moment of silence passed as it lingered in the air, when a squealed was heard, then another, then….

"Omg omg omg…." She squealed with excitement and anticipation

"Wow I can never imagine if it's that big…Oh wow, how will it fit?"

Now he was sweating a lot, as his face went paled, who was she talking to? And more importantly what was she doing?

"Oh I didn't know he was this hot? Wow Omg… Shikamaru? Kiba? Ohhh.." she said, a bit more lustier this time.

"I didn't know it would turn out this way? Omg, yes yes yes! Ooohh"

Now he couldn't take it anymore as he banged open the door, only to meet with wha-?.. Sakura sitting on her chair beside her table where her computer was at, as she froze in shock, guilt was written all over her face as she hurriedly covered the screen with her pillow.

He cocked his eyebrow, as he stared at her in total confusion. He walked near her, as he pried her hands of the pillow, and threw it on her bed. As he read

_Shikamaru, advance towards Sakura, as she slowly back away and stumbled on the offending chair. As he grabbed both of her hands and push her on the bed. While Kiba was on the other side of the bed crawling towards her, Sasuke then walk out of the washroom as he held something like a wet cloth, walking towards her as he climbed up on the bed and sat behind her head, as he slowly twist the cloth, making the water drop on her face, as he licked it with his tongue, till it reached her mouth and devoured it._

'_Oh my God there all naked, and wow' inner Sakura said in amazement, while the outer Sakura moaned, as Kiba began to lick her neck, and lower and lower as he devoured her breast, slowly yet painfully, pleasurably licking and sucking her nipples,_

_She turn her head around a bit as she heard the door opened and closed. Twisting her head more as she saw a naked Neji with all his glory walking towards her…_

Sasuke was getting hard when he read this, as he glanced at Sakura who had her head down from embarrassment, the blush was still evident on her cheeks.

"Oh so that's why you keep on missing trainings" he said out loud. She only blushed more in reply.

He then made a mental note, he was going to continue reading this later.

**Owari**

OoOoOOOoOOoOOoOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOoOoOOoOOOOOoOOOOoooOOoOo

Stay tune for the next chapter.. completely pointless stuff and stuff.. yea yea.. .

Thank you for readn and please review!


	2. lolipops for christmas?

**Mksanime:** Ah, 1 review? oh men you guys are hard to please neh? Anywho if I don't get at least 10 or more reviews, I might delete this… .

**Warning-** I dunno if its slightly crack..eh u choose.. Anywho this contains a bit of sexual context and crap… So don't flame on me… You have been warned!

**_Summary:_ **Hinata babysit's kakashi and Sakura's son Keiji. Lollipop for Christmas gives her a new perspective of its meaning… Kakasaku, Naruhina

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto… SO there!

**Mksanime's drabbles**

_**Lollipop for Christmas?**_

OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOOOooooOOoooOOoOOoOOoo

"So Keij-chan, what did Santa clause get you for Christmas?' Hinata asked meekly, she didn't stutter that much anymore after she married Naruto. She sat on the couch comfortably, keeping an eye on Keiji while he ate his cookies and milk, sitting on the floor.

"Um, oh toys and clothes and oh stuff and oh Auntie Hinata, Oh I'm saw happy! Mommy got a present last night too..." the little boy jump with joy as he clap his hands with happiness."

Hinata was babysitting Sakura and Kakashi's son, since they we're both out on a mission.

"What is it" the byakugan girl glanced at the boy as she patted the empty seat next to her, motioning him to sit down beside her. He did what he was told as he continued, " Well Santa clause gave mommy a huge long lollipop" he said as he motion his hands forming the shape.

Hinata stared curiously towards the boy as she wondered what he was talking about.

"They we're both under the mistletoe last night, and I saw them ewww...eek " he said as he did a gagging noise, motioning his hands that he was about to do a fake barf "…kiss, then mommy whispered something to Santa clause, then he nod his head, as mommy kneeled down and took the lollipop on Santa clause pants, then the big lollipop sprang out, then mommy began to lick it and said that it taste so good" he said…

Hinata froze on her seat as she stared at the young boy in horror 'Oh good lord, what the hell do they do inside that house with their son present too.'

"Then mommy began to suck and kiss it, while-" he stopped as he looked at a passed out Hinata.

**Owari**

OoOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOOoOOoOoOOoOOOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoOOooo

Heh… thanks for Hao'sAnjul for my first and only review, right now and to show my appreciation, you get to choose the pairings for the next chapter and dedicated to you . well, if you ever read this…

Thanks for readn and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **(Cries in frustration)**


	3. Weirdness runs everywhere…

**Mksanime:** Note, this is the most and completely pointless and corniest thing I ever wrote… Trust me coke and chocolates doesn't mix together, especially when you eat it at night! Wahhhhh . and oh there's no lime, citrus or whatever you guys call it…hmm lets say no sexual stuff in this chappie..srry..

**_Summary:_ **Completely pointless thing I ever wrote.. I don't even no what to write for summary other than, implied ShinoSaku

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto… SO there!

**Mksanime's drabbles**

_**Weirdness runs everywhere…**_

ooOOoOoOoOooOOoOoOOoOOoOoOOOoOOOooOOooOOOoOoOo

Dan dan da da duh Tadaaaa…. " I, the great green beast of Konoha, swear to protect my lovely cherry blossom of youth!"

O.O Everybody goes wha- O.o? kung fu fighting hya huh Hya BOOM! Sha ka la ka la ka….

"Sakura-chan run, You, green beast I'll be the one to save my Sakura-chan" proclaimed the blonde haired boy, as he stood like superman, with both of his arms are at the side of his hips, in an intimidating manner….

"Uhh.. guys Save from what?" ask the confused Sakura, as they both pointed at the chicken haired man that was leaning on the tree, minding his own business…

"From Sasuke?"

"NO! There!" She followed the direction of their fingers again…" A watermelon? Save me from a watermelon? You're not serious are you?"

"**Gasp **My dear Sakura-chan this is not to be taking lightly, this is a very crucial moment and we need all your support to defeat that vile thing" he said seriously, " Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll be here for you" lee said while he did his nice guy pose..

Naruto stood still fuming at that…that freaky eyebrow kid "You! I told you I'll save Sakura-chan," he said while he charge towards the watermelon and did some hand seals

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" then multiple Naruto came and attack the watermelon

"Die ahahah DIE DIE DIE" he did an evil laugh Muahahhaahhaha…. Er okay….moving along…

Lee then ran towards Sakura scooping her and carried her like a bride style, as he ran away and place her at the very very high cliff… Then he ran back down and pointed angrily towards Naruto "You Cat boy!"

He gasp as he narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers towards lee "Cat boy? Im a FOX A FOX, You stupid green brow huge thing freak!"

"I don't have a huge Eyebrow!"

Rawr her comes the cat fight.. meow…meow… " A FOX! NOT A CAT!" hehe ehem Rawr here comes the er green and fox fight……

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh" a loud scream was heard from the very very top of the cliff, they both stopped and ran towards Sakura

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'll Save You" They both yelled in unison, as they dash towards her….

"A bug! A bug! Get it away!" She cried, and then she glanced towards where she heard the rustling of leaves came from and dun dun dun dun….. Shino comes to the rescue…

" Come" he said, and then the bug went towards him and disappeared… Sakura then ran towards him and jumped in his arms "My hero!"

Then Lee and Naruto came and looked towards Sakura and Shino kissing each other..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was all the world heard before it got invaded my Martians…

**Owari**

OOoOoOoOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoooOooOOoOooOOoooOOoOOOooooOOOoooOOo

Hey Hao'sAnjul, thanks for your review again and you never did pick which pairings you would like me to do? And sorry I don't do Yaoi's and Yuri, if you ever choose that…er I mean, well u get it ahhh I cant even explain right anymore ……

Review please review **(cries more more and more till thewhole fanfiction got flooded by my tears ) **

I accept flames, critics and praise in this chapter!


	4. long or short?

**Mksanime:** Here Hao'sAnjul! Your ItaSaku, hope you enjoyed this! 

**Summary: **What does all men have, that is longer on some men than the others and a man gives it to his wife after their marriage? ItaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… so There! And they might be OOC here….

**Mksanime's drabbles**

_**Long or short?**_

OoOoOOooOOOoOoOOooOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOoOOOOoOoOOO

"Hey Itachi-kun" she said, as she sat on his lap.

Somehow, they got married and live in somewhere over the rainbow… er they meant in the Uchiha manor in Konoha.

Where was Sasuke, well lets just say his taking a vacation….

Somewhere, where it's white and beautiful…

Heaven?

No! Alaska…

Anyways, back to the couple..

While Sakura was straddling Itachi's lap, leaning on his chest as she rub herself a bit on him…

He groaned, as he nuzzled her neck…

"eheh what do all men have, that is longer on some men than the others, and a man gives it to his wife after there married?" she asked out of the blue, as she wiggled a bit, making him groan and moan..

"Lets see, got any clues?" he said huskily as he nibbled her ear…

"Yeah, you don't have a long one"

He stopped, as he carried Sakura and place her down beside him, as he quickly check his ehem…..

"Woman, what are you talking about? I believe you're mistaken" he said irritated…

She laughed softly…

"No silly, I meant your last name!"

**Owari**

OoOOOoOOOooOOOoOOoOOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOoOOOoOoO

They're a lil Itasaku moment ehheeh… Sure tearsofdagmar, Il try to make a gaara/saku, nejisaku and maybe more shinosaku!

Thanxs for reviewn Tearsofdagmar, Hao'sAnjul and soras friend901… you guys are so nice! **(Hugs and cries)**

**Thnsx for readn and please review!**


	5. Today's lesson

**Mksanime:** Here yah go tearsofdagmar! GaaraSaku fic… Oh It reached over 10 reviews so it looks like I might not delete this afterall! And thank you guys for reviewn! 

**Summary: **Naruto and Gaara eavesdrop on Sakura, while she's teaching a class for girls.. GaaraSaku

**Mksanime's drabbles**

_**Todays lesson**_

OoOOoOoOOOoOooOOOoOoOoooOOoOoOOoOOOoOOOOoOOoo

"Hello girls! Since Ino-sensei isn't here today. I'll be your substitute, my name is Sakura-sensei." She said as she walked in the middle of the room where her desk was at and sat on top of it, as she folded her leg.

"Lets take attendance before we start our lesson. Chia, "

"Here" she yelled

oooooooooooooo

"Hey Gaara! Look what I found, it's the Previous Hokage's ball thingy, were you can watch and see what people are doing" The sixth Hokage Naruto said with giddiness, hey can you blame him, he wanted to try it out.

Gaara cocked his eyebrow…- wait! I mean, furrowed his eyebrow? Ahhh……. He doesn't have any eyebrows … -.-;;

…..

…….

…

Gaara frowned as he spoke somewhat annoyed "You called me here just for that."

Naruto nod enthusiastically as he motion his hands for him to come and see "This is Sakura-chan's first time teaching a class! I'm sure you want to watch how you're wife's gonna do?"

Gaara sighed defeated, as he walked closer to the round crystal ball and watched carefully.

"Oh hey I found the switch for the volume, now we can hear what they say too!"

ooooooooooooo

"Ok that's it for attendance. Now today's lesson is Men." She said as she slowly got up and walked around , grabbing a chalk as she wrote in the board with big bold letters.

**MEN**

**1.) Don't judge a man by his boxers, its what it's inside that counts**

"Now repeat after me, don't judge a man by his boxers, its what it's inside that counts."

"Don't judge a man by his boxers, its what it's inside that counts." They repeated.

"It means that it may look small in the outside, but in the inside it will be a huge surprise. Like for examply my dear Gaara-kun…."

ooooooooo

Gaara listened in horror, as Naruto snickered beside him

"_And Naruto-kun to… You wont believe what Hinata-chan tells me.."_

Naruto stop as he paled 'What the hell was the lesson plan again?' was all he thought

ooooooooo

She wrote again on the blackboard

**2.) Men are like lava lamps, they are very beautiful but not that bright.**

"Now again repeat after me, Men are like lava lamps, they are very beautiful but not

that bright."

"Men are like lava lamps, they are very beautiful but not that bright." They repeated.

"It means that even though men are very handsome and some of you might say

pretty, there not exactly the smartest people around here either."

**3.) How to tame men and make them your slaves, first and for most you must **

**remember to buy a leash, then grab a….**

ooooooooooo

Naruto turn the ball off, as he glanced back a now very paled Gaara.

"I'm scared" was all the blonde haired boy squeaked….

**Owari**

OoOOoOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOOoOoOOoOooOOooOOoOOooOOoOOoOOOo

Here yah go tearsofdagmar I hope you enjoyed this .…

And if any guys read this, please take no offence… hehe -.-;; And yeah before I forget er… I don't know if that round ball thingy has a volume or a switch.. but oh well!

Thank you for readn and please review! **(Kneels down..Please please review!)**


	6. Continuation to lollipops for Christmas

**Mksanime:** Thank you for your reviews! And please don't take any offence for the last chapter…. And I have a terrible writers block, on what to write for NejiSaku, shinosaku and other stuff…. So sorry…T.T and I think this will be my last update for awhile since school is starting on Monday and I have a lot of homework I didn't do yet… I know stupid me.. grrrr 

**Summary:** Continuation to lollipop for Christmas? Kakasaku, Naruhina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… so There!

**Mksanime's drabbles**

**_Continuation to lollipops for Christmas?_**

OOoooOOoOooOooOOooOOOoOooOOoOoooOoOoOOoOOooOoOOOooooOOoooo

**_Previously_**

"Then mommy began to suck and kiss it, while-" he stopped as he looked at a passed out Hinata.

ooooooooooo

"Auntie Hinata, are you sleeping?" asked the young boy, as he poked the girl in her pale face. He started to get worried when she didn't move or say anything, as he now shook her violently.

"Oh no, I killed her! Wahhhh… **hic sniff sniff**… Maybe she'll get better when I give her a lollipop! The doctor always gives me a lollipop. Oh I know I'll get her the lollipop that mommy said that it taste good! I know I'll ask…"

And right on time there we're voices coming inside, " Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

Keiji hug her mom and dad as he then shifted his gaze towards the blonde haired boy "Uncle Naruto you're back too!" he then ran and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I just got back from a mission and met your folks on my way here" he said, while he patted the young boy in the head.

Keiji pouted, he didn't like to be treated like kid, he then remember about Hinata, as he quickly tugged Naruto shirt and lead him towards the living room, while Kakashi and Sakura followed suit.

"Auntie Hinata's dead and she needs a lollipop to get better"

… Well that made them ran towards Hinata as Sakura quickly checked her pulse

"Keiji-chan don't scare mommy like that again" she said as sighed in relief, while Naruto sat on the ground clutching his beating heart, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Kakashi was just being Kakashi…

"She needs a lollipop, quick mommy!"

"Its.o." she stopped when she heard a groan and face back only to meet with Naruto's butt?

**What the hell?** As Sakura backed away immediately and clutched her heart…

When Hinata groaned, Naruto then quickly scampered and hug Hinata.

"Auntie Hinata your alive" Keiji cried out happily, as he jumped on Naruto's back and shove him aside as he hug Hinata..

"I thought you were dead" his voice was muffled by her shirt

"What happened?" Sakura asked her dear friend

"Well.."

Keiji interrupted "I was talking about the lollipop you ate mommy on Christmas under the mistletoe with Santa clause and then she died… I think and now's she's a live again."

"What lollipop" asked Sakura in confusion, as she quickly shifted her gaze towards Kakashi, who looked pale..

Being a hentai that he was, quickly catched on.. 'he was there' he thought in horror..

"The one you licked and said it taste good, remember mommy you kneeled down in front of Santa claaauuummmm" his voice was muffled by Kakashi's hand, as Sakura..

Sakura?

Wheres Sakura?

"Oh no! Now Mommy's dead too..Waahhhhhhhh…"

**Owari**

OooOOooOOOOoooooOOOOoOoOOOooOOoOoOOoooOooOoOooOOOooOoOOOoO

Well my happiness is almost ending, since school starts again **sigh **and its gonna be hectic and stressful, so that means that I might update less and less… . grrrr…

Anyways I hope I didn't do bad on this chappie?

Thanks for readn and please review **(sleeps and mumbles review pple!)**


End file.
